


Monsters

by CloudedCreation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Imagination, Monsters, Night, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is easy to believe in something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

The man runs through the dark streets of a desolate London. His breathing’s labored, and the haunted look in his eyes suggests that there is more than just darkness chasing him. Beasts hidden within fairytales and killers only too much real to be one, feels much closer tonight than usual, and even those who scoff at the notion of _something being out there_ , finds themselves tucking their children in early and leaving the lights in their houses on.

But maybe, just maybe, the only thing chasing him is the rain, relentlessly crashing to the ground again and again and again. Making the world dissolve into nothing more than endless curtains of water and noise.

The man keeps running.

Perhaps, he still believes in monsters.


End file.
